Dovewing's Adventures
by sealofbeyond
Summary: From Dovekit, Dovepaw, Dovewing, she learns she has an important destiny. Ivypool feels hurt and soon Dovewing finds out she's visiting the Dark Forest. And there is more than 4 characters.. Not finished and I'm horrible at descriptions..
1. Prologue

_Dovewing's Life: Prolouge_

_Birchfall purred. "What should we name them?"_

_Whitewing murmured, "How about Dovekit," she pointed at the grayish she-kit. "and how about Ivykit for the white one?"_

_Birchfall replied, "Yes, that's wonderful names for them, Whitewing**."**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dovekit prodded Ivykit gently. "Come on! There's falling white fluff outside!" Ivykit immediately bolted up. "Where?" Dovekit answered, "Follow me! It's just outside the corner." Ivykit looked at Whitewing. "I'm not sure.." she began in unease. Dovekit silently pleaded Ivykit. "Oh come on! It would be our first time. It won't be any harm, won't there?" Ivykit looked at her paws and mumbled, "OK. If that's what you say." Dovekit quickly scampered out of the nursery. Her paws felt.. cold. She suddenly started to feel as if she was frozen to the ground. She called for Birchfall. "Birchfall! Whitewing!" she wailed. "Help me!" she looked around frantically. "Ivykit! Help!" Ivykit looked uncertain. "Are you sure?" "Yes!" Dovekit begged. "It _has_ to work!" Ivykit digged her paws into the soft white fluff. "It _is_ cold." Dovekit looked at her paws. "Can you please hurry?" Ivykit rolled her eyes. "It was _you_ who got into this mess!" Dovekit bit back a sharp reply until she knew Ivykit was teasing. "Can you just please hurry.." Dovekit felt like her paws fell off. She felt like she was dead. "Okay," said Ivykit. Soon Dovekit got out of the snow. "Wow! Thanks Ivykit. That was a pretty neat trick there."

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dovekit almost jumped in excitement. "Today's the day!" she squealed, running in circles. "Today's the day, today's the day.." Ivykit almost said, "For what?" and she did. Dovekit looked at her in amazment. "We're going to be apprentices _today._" Ivykit opened her eyes wide. "Mom? Is Dovekit playing around?" she asked. "No, she's saying the truth." Whitewing answered. She looked like she might burst with pride. Dovekit saw Firestar leap onto the highledge and yowl, "Let all cats old enough to catch prey to gather here for a Clan meeting!" Whitewing licked Dovekit frantically. When she was done, she licked Ivykit's fur vigorously. "Look at your fur! Have you got into a mess?" Whitewing gently scolded them. Dovekit gulped and said, "We were just playing in the snow and.." Whitewing gently pushed them forward. "It's time." she said. Birchfall was just waiting outside the nursery, looking if he might burst in pride. Dovekit and Ivykit looked around. "The highledge is so high!" Ivykit exclaimed. Dovekit gently cuffed her and said, "It was _always _there." Ivykit gave her a glare and tried to look her best while walking to Firestar. _I can't be scared.. I should instead be excited.. _then another thought struck her._ Oh no! What if Firestar says I can't be an apprentice? _As if her mother was reading her thoughts, she whispered to Dovekit, "It's going to be just fine." Slowly taking her mother's words in, she swallowed the words and went up the Firestar. She cast a quick glance at Ivykit. Ivykit was sitting with her tail curved under her paws. Dovekit shifted to do the same. Firestar said, "Dovekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Dovepaw." Dovepaw looked in pride. "Lionblaze you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Ashfur, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be mentor to Dovepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Dovepaw." The same was done to Ivypaw, and Cinderheart was Ivypaw's mentor. "Ivypaw! Dovepaw! Ivypaw! Dovepaw!" the Clan cheered. Dovepaw and Ivypaw looked down on their Clan, looking in pride.

**Review? Favorite?**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dovepaw really wanted to know what she was going to do with Lionblaze for their training session. _Lionblaze and Cinderheart have been getting really close, _she reflected. She glanced and Bumblepaw, who was asleep, and quickly looked away. _I sometimes wish I was an apprentice.. _

"Dovepaw!" Ivypaw called. "We're ready for the tour around our territory." Dovepaw thought Ivypaw sounded a bit different. "Okay." She grumped. Lionblaze led her near to the ShadowClan border, and Cinderheart followed with Ivypaw right on her tail. "What do you think this Clan's smell is?" he asked. Ivypaw said, "I think.. ShadowClan. And they smell _disgusting_!" Lionblaze looked at Dovepaw. "Are you listening?" he asked. Dovepaw answered, "Yes, I am." But secretly she was thinking of something else. Lionblaze led the way to the opposite direction. "We're going to the Sandy Hollow." Ivypaw whispered in Dovepaw's ears, "Distracted?" she murmured. Dovepaw said, "No.. it's just something.  
To say the truth, it wasn't something. She felt like she could hear _everything._ She pricked her ears. She heard Tallpoppy talking. She heard kits tumbling around the entrance. _How can I do all of this?_

**I'm new to FanFiction so I'm trying my best.. Chapter four coming soon ^-^ ****  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ivypaw," Dovepaw said. "Why is there scratches on you?"

Dovepaw can tell she was uncomfortable. "A thorn, probably.." she mumbled. Dovepaw could tell she was _not _telling the truth. "Hey, you can trust me. Even though it's something bad." Ivypaw mumbled something she couldn't catch and said to her, "Nothing.." Dovepaw said, "Okay. But tell me if there's anything wrong." Ivypaw slowly nodded, then quickly changed the subject. "I wonder what we're going to do today!" she said. Dovepaw nodded, realizing she changed the subject so quickly. She purred. "Is things going well?" she asked. Ivypaw nodded. "We're going to the Gathering today! I hope we get picked." Dovepaw silently agreed with her sister. "Dovepaw! Ivypaw!" Cinderheart called. "We're going to have our training session **now."**

"Okay," said Dovepaw, while Ivypaw groaned unenthusiastically. "What's wrong with you?" said Dovepaw. "Nothing." said Ivypaw hastily. Dovepaw couldn't hide her suspicions and blurted out, "You're hiding something from me." Then Dovepaw suddenly regretted she'd ever say that. "I'm sorry.." she said, hanging her head. "Don't worry." said Ivypaw. "But we'd better get going. We can't be late for our training session." Dovepaw nodded. She wanted to go as soon as possible. Though she felt uneasy. What would her mentor think of her ... _**powers?**_She shivered. As she padded to meet up with her mentor, she had a feeling she could tell him _later... _


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Ivypaw," Dovepaw said. "Why is there scratches on you?"

Dovepaw can tell she was uncomfortable. "A thorn, probably.." she mumbled.

Dovepaw could tell she was _not _telling the truth.

"Hey, you can trust me. Even though it's something bad."

Ivypaw mumbled something she couldn't catch and said to her, "Nothing.."

Dovepaw said, "Okay. But tell me if there's anything wrong."

Ivypaw slowly nodded, then quickly changed the subject. "I wonder what we're going to do today!" she said.

Dovepaw nodded, realizing she changed the subject so quickly.

She purred. "Is things going well?" she asked.

Ivypaw nodded. "We're going to the Gathering today! I hope we get picked."

Dovepaw silently agreed with her sister. "Dovepaw! Ivypaw!" Cinderheart called. "We're going to have our training session **now."**

"Okay," said Dovepaw, while Ivypaw groaned unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong with you?" said Dovepaw.

"Nothing." said Ivypaw hastily.

Dovepaw couldn't hide her suspicions and blurted out, "You're hiding something from me."

Then Dovepaw suddenly regretted she'd ever say that. "I'm sorry.." she said, hanging her head.

"Don't worry." said Ivypaw.

"But we'd better get going. We can't be late for our training session."

Dovepaw nodded. She wanted to go as soon as possible.

Though she felt uneasy. What would her mentor think of her ... _**powers? **_

She shivered. As she padded to meet up with her mentor, she had a feeling she could tell him _later... _


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Dovepaw hesitated.

It was a few sunrises when she thought of to tell Lionblaze her powers.

She flexed her claws.

_It's now or never. _

She padded up to Lionblaze, who was currently talking to Cinderheart.

"Lionblaze," she began. Lionblaze nodded good bye to Cinderheart and said to Dovepaw, "What?" he said, annoyed.

"I have good hearing. And what I mean by that is.." she trailed off.

Lionblaze nodded. "Go on." he said.

"It means that I can hear faraway. Right now nobody knows about it."

Quietly, she added, "I can even hear over the borders."

Lionblaze said, "I'll think about it." and he turned and padded into Jayfeather's den.

_What is he doing with Jayfeather? He's not even wounded._

She then remembered he was his brother; maybe he wanted to talk with Jayfeather.

_Oh no.. I only planned on telling my mentor.._

She fretted, and Ivypaw nudged her.

Ivypaw looked really tired.

"Are you okay?" was all Dovepaw could say.

Ivypaw nodded. "Just fine." then opened her mouth to yawn.

Soon Ivypaw fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Dovepaw _couldn't _sleep.

Something was troubling her.

_"Dovepaw." _whispered a voice from outside.

"What?!" hissed Dovepaw.

"Go away!" the voice said, "It's just me, Lionblaze." hastily, he added, "With Jayfeather."

Dovepaw hissed under her breath.

"What is it?" she complained.

"It's moonhigh. Can't it wait a little longer?"

Lionblaze opened his mouth to protest, but someone interrupted.

"Do you want to hear what we want to say or do you just want to sit there and complain all day?" Jayfeather snapped.

Dovepaw's fur prickled in embarrassment. "Sorry." she mumbled.

* * *

**A/N - Cliffhanger :3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"We have decided that you are not a normal cat." said Jayfeather.

"Of course I know! If I can hear over the borders, does that mean I'm normal?" she snapped.

"No. It's not that. " Lionblaze said. "It's about the prophecy."

_What prophecy?_

"Is something wrong with me? It could always wait." said Dovepaw.

"No." Dovepaw was surprised as she heard Jayfeather's tone.

"The prophecy is.. '_There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws'_." Lionblaze explained.

Dovepaw frowned.

She wanted to be a normal, loyal ThunderClan cat, not a cat who was part of a prophecy.

Yet, she was honored.

"Oh.. okay." she said, not being able to know what to say.

Lionblaze said, "There is a battle coming up against the Dark Forest."

Dovepaw blurted, "How do you know? Does Firestar know?"

Lionblaze and Jayfeather looked at each other. "Yes, he does. He knows our powers." answered Lionblaze.

Dovepaw nodded. "We'll talk in the morning," She looked around the apprentice den. She added, "You better get going."

Lionblaze dipped his head. "In the morning."

As Jayfeather and Lionblaze headed out the den, Dovepaw flopped onto her belly.

She thought of what responsibilities there would be.

She groaned inwardly.

All she ever wanted was to be normal..


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Lionblaze instructed Dovepaw to check the elders' for ticks.

"You too, Ivypaw." he dipped his head.

That night, Ivypaw gained more injuries.

"Are you sure that you haven't been up to something last night?" asked Dovepaw.

"N-no! Of course not." Ivypaw stammered.

Dovepaw shrugged. "Okay."

Lionblaze signaled to Dovepaw with his tail.

When Dovepaw got near, he said, "Meet us behind that tree." he pointed at a fallen tree.

"Okay." said Dovepaw. "Ivypaw, I'm going to collect some moss." hastily she added, "Stay here."

Ivypaw dipped her head.

In relief that she was alone with Lionblaze and Jayfeather, she asked, "What's your powers?"

Jayfeather said, "I can reach into your thoughts."

Dovepaw shivered.

She hoped he wasn't reading her thoughts _right now. _

Lionblaze said, "No cat can defeat me."

Dovepaw blinked in amazement.

_These cats are like __**me.**_

She blinked gratefully. "Should I tell Firestar?"

"It's best if you did." It was Jayfeather who replied.

Lionblaze sighed. "This always reminds me of Hollyleaf.."

Dovepaw raised her head in questioning. "Who's Hollyleaf?" she asked.

Lionblaze ignored her question.

_Alright, _she grumbled. _I got to go alone. _

As she approached Firestar's den, she called, "Firestar?"

"Come in." said a voice inside the den.

Dovepaw breathed a relief.

As she sat down, she began to explain her powers. When she was finished, Firestar looked at her in amazement.

"So you are the **third **one.." he murmured.

Dovepaw protested, "All I ever wanted was to be _normal!" _she wailed. "And how am I supposed to keep up with all of this responsibility?" she added.

Firestar purred in amusement. "There won't be responsibility every day." By then, the light of humor from his eyes faded as he turned to Dovepaw. "There's going to be a battle. A battle that was never fought before. We will need all three, and yet the Clans are apart."

Firestar hesitated, then continued. "I need you, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather to bring the Clans together before the Dark Forest strikes."

_So that's the Dark Forest._

Firestar dipped his head. "You may go."

_As the only she-cat! _She snorted.

"Lionblaze, Jayfeather?" she called.

"Yes?" She recognized that voice; it was Jayfeather.

"Where's Lionblaze?" she asked.

Jayfeather replied, "I dunno. And I have no time to stand around gossiping." came Jayfeather's sharp reply. "Now what do you want?"  
Dovepaw shifted her paws. "Well, Firestar told me that me, you, and Lionblaze have to bring the Clans together again. He said the Clans are apart." she explained.

Jayfeather muttered, "Just a minute."

She waited for him, for, a long time and he came back with Lionblaze.

He dipped his head.

"Jayfeather told me about it."


	10. Replying to Reviews!

**Hi guys!**

**It's me! Anyways..**

**I've got six reviews for Dovewing's Adventure. I don't know how you reply so I may as well reply now!**

**Reviews for ****Dovewing's Adventures**

Embersky chapter 2 . Apr 26

Like it! But could it be separated into paragraphs? It's a bit hard to read.

**I edited it on Doc Manager yesterday, but for some reason it doesn't separate. And I can't redo it because I already deleted the file, but I can see what I'll do. Anyways, thanks!**

**Thanks for your help,**

**sealofbeyond**

Embersky chapter 1 . Apr 26

Nice plot and writing! Maybe the chapters could be a bit longer though. And you spelled 'prologue' wrong. Otherwise, I really like this!  
-Enbersky

**Thanks! And I'm trying to make it longer (: Thanks for telling me. And thanks! I'm sure it will help; I will try to spell it right in the future.**

**Thanks for your help,**

**sealofbeyond**

Stuffed Watermelon chapter 5 . Apr 27

Nice job!

**Thank you!**

Stuffed Watermelon chapter 4 . Apr 27

Great! You have paragraphs! Keep going! Try t

**Thank you! And thanks for your support. And were you trying to finish a sentence?**

Stuffed Watermelon chapter 3 . Apr 27

Please update soon!

**I'll try to make chapters everyday!**

Stuffed Watermelon chapter 2 . Apr 27

You can try to make the chapters longer :)

**Okay! I'm going to start working on that.**

**Thank you for your reviews. I'll try to answer or reply in the future! And I'll make the chapters longer; bye!**


	11. The Dreaded Author's Note

**A/N - I went back to read both ****_Dovewing's Life_**** and ****_Ivy_****. I realized that I did a pretty bad job, so I am going to rewrite the plot under a new title. I also found a beta to edit any new chapters. I won't be updating it immediately, and I will be working on making the story better. Shout out to Stuffed Watermelon and Embersky for reviewing this story! I will try to improve the story for you guys!**


End file.
